Last Day
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Kaoru thinks about his sempai and the time he spends with them, only wanting it to last.


Last Day

A/N: Thought of it while I was cleaning my ears and earrings out. I'm sorry that if I have Kaido being OCC but I couldn't resist it. Kaido and mentioned members belong to Takeshi Konomi. And if you want to flame this, don't waste your little precious time. I'll just delete it if you do. Other then that, enjoy!

* * *

Kaido sat down on his bed, books surrounding him with various titles on them. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. It felt like the other day was when he first joined the Seigaku tennis team and now he was captain of the entire thing.

_How-how can I do this, _he thought as he let a sigh escape his usually parted lips.

Opening the book he held in his hands, he started to flip through it until he came to his first year at Seigaku. He and Momoshiro were just picking up balls with Tezuka and the others ordering them around. Then conditioning was weird in his eyes.

All he and Momo did was argue, saying that they were going one up each other one day. They even argued over stupid things when it came to summer conditioning and matches.

Biting his lip, he remembered how he wished he wasn't going to the same high school as Momo but then again, now look. He was his vice captain.

He turned the pages to the part where it was mostly tennis and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Eiji, who was a second year at the time, was pulling a prank on Momo who somehow fell asleep during practice.

He was sure how the teen fell asleep but with Momo, things were possible. Everything was possible for their team and they finally won their dream – the Nationals.

Then everything was coming to an end, all thanks to the fact that school was dwindling down to their two-week summer vacation. After that, the current Seigaku team won't be anymore.

New people will be on the team but it won't be the same to the Mamushi.

Closing the book, he went for the next one. The last year he had – his second year of middle school.

Opening it, he rolled his eyes at how Ryoma was being so careless and carefree of things when he should care. That boy wasn't easy to read, he knew that for sure.

Sighing, he flipped the pages through all the pictures the yearbook members took of their matches which ended in a lot of injuries, blood being spilled but it was worth every drop of it to get to where they were. He didn't want to give up the memory of being on that team even if Momo was too.

He cracked a smile as he remembered every minute of tossing the 'baby' of the team into the air for winning the last match they had in the Nationals. He flipped the pages until he came to the third year photographs that made him crack up.

Eiji was making a funny face at the camera while Sadaharu you couldn't tell what his expression was by those glasses he had. Oishi, Tezuka, Kawamura, and Fuji were actually looking at the camera like normal people would and cracked a while for it. Well Tezuka didn't.

_He really needs to lighten up,_ Kaido thought as he closed the last book and turned to stare out the window. Everything was changing; he would have more responsibilities this year thanks to his sempai leaving for high school. What he would be doing next. He knew he can keep in contact with them if they set up dates every month to meet each other.

Ryoma, that was a different story. The kid decided to go back to America for something and left.

He was hoping to be the kid's buchou but he guessed that wasn't happening. He can torment his friends at least. He snickered with the possibilities of making them do laps when the door opened. He quickly shut up at that.

"Ni-san, dinner's ready. Whatcha doing ni-san?" His little brother asked, perking up at the books that was in front and beside his older brother.

"Looking back on memories fshuu. You'll do it too once you're a third year." Kaido said, looking at his brother in that caring way he showed around his family.

Hazue walked up and sat down next to his brother, taking the book out of his brother's hands.

"So your still going to play tennis even if your teammates are going to college?" Hazue asked, flipping through the pages as he skimmed them.

"Yeah, it's my responsibility to. Who else would keep Momoshiro and that team on the right track?" Kaido asked as he chuckled a little.

"I don't know. You guys usually fight from what Oka-san says so." Hazue shrugged and went back to the yearbook.

"Yeah, we do. You'll find someone you'll fight with too Ototo-san." Kaido said, getting up, putting the books away.

"Kaoru, Hazue, dinner's been ready!" Their mother called, making him hurry up and put them back on their bookshelf.

"Let's go Ototo-san." Kaido said, walking out the door with his brother following and closing the door behind him.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad._

_

* * *

_

It didn't really turn out how I had it in my head, I was thinking of putting it at where its his last day before heading to high school but it turned out like this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
